Monster Fails
by JeiIsSpookeredByRoombas
Summary: Little me (not the song a young version of me) said "Hey im going to make the most stupid fanfic in the world and call it a story cuz i dont know what is." and so she did, and boi o boil it is a peice of CRAP. read and cringe at this horrible OC that is now in the trash making out with Shrek The Third.


**So my computer is fixed so i have found my old Monster falls fanfic. I am remaking it so this has SMALLS spoilers for that. I really sucked at writing and i have my old Minecraft user on it, i changed it to ShnowyFox. But anywho, I can write way better now and this was OLD. if you want to see the sequils and mini stories i made, lets hit 5 reviews! even if it takes 50 years! and enjoyb**

MONSTER FALLLS:FANFIC BY DAYDREAMBREEZE/(NAME CUT)

CHAPTER 1:BILL'S STILL HEAR

(TWIN CHAPTER)

I'm Dipper Pines, and im going to tell you the most creepy thing that happend to my family in our lives at all!

It was the last day of spring,the hot day burning my face sittting on the chair in the living room through the and Mable (My sister is Mable)Were in California still,Waiting for mom to come home so we can crowd her and ask...*creek*"Hi kids!" Mom said exidedly entering the house."Guess what?"She asked ? me and Mable were vary exided to hear the news mom had, usally her news was stuff like"Lets go on a hour ride in town to look around" or maybe "Hay Dipper?" "Yes?" "Clean your room or no ice cream for desert!".Mom called us to the door and told us "After last time you were at Gravity Falls...You almost died alot,broke laws,and put a child in jail! But i know it was all for good resons."She pulled out a red and gold book."I found this!" The journals! How did she get them? Last I knew they were burned by Bill Cypher!"Mom? How did you get those?" Mable asked seriously. I was suprised Mable asked it at all!Plus the way she said it was saying it I almost thought Bill was posesing Mable to get information! Mom ansered Mable"Your uncle Ford remembered all the pages of all the journals and copeyed them! this time they are neater and have Ford's name on it!"Waddles walked up to Mable rubbing agenst her legs like a loving cat to his/her also had other AMAZING NEWS!Mom said "Other good news! Your going to visit Gravity Falls!"Mable ran to mom crying"OH MY EVIL UNICORNS!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"I was also huging her legs crying for joy"YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW HAPPY WE ARE!"Mable looked up and stoped crying and looked in moms heard a "meow" she asked curiously "Mom why did i hear a "meow"?"Mom looked down on us and said"waddles looks lonely when you leave for school and i think we should change that!"She pulled out a blond cat that had black stripes on its bottom part of legs and a bowtie like shape on its upper chest.

it reminded me of Bill why?

CHAPTER 2:GRAVITY FALLS AND UNICORNS

(MABLE CHAPTER)

We were at the Mystery shack and Grunkle Stan and Grunkle ford were threre for a brake from for Grunkle Stan, he did not find much treasure exept for a bottle of wine from 1982 and it was emty! I whent out to the forest and a blue mule like tail swung by

"Found her C-Beth!"I knew that name,ClestaBellABethABell! I stayed still remembering there were three and they could surround me and over power me,Last time i had three friends and sissors!ClestaBellaBethaBell came up with the other two Coming up behind her"Mable,I am so sorry about last year,I was right we are jerks, and you are a good person...I wish i could make it up to you and maybe help:(."I may write emojis cuz i like um :3 I was stunned by wut they just said i asked why they were saying it and they said it was true and they were wrong (more like made there horns glow and make the sound of words) so I said "I can teach you to be a good person like me if you mean it!" she glowed a saying yes and we shaked our hand and hoof. I made three new friends on day two!

CHAPTER 3:SILLY CYPHER

(DIPPER CHAPTER)

I walked into the forest knowing Mable wanted to talk with the unicorns in the magic part of the forest,so i walked into the forest on the other side of town knowing when she showed me after she became friends with the unicorns.I was reading over the new journals and the world turned gray"Bill Chypher..." Hay Pinetree long time no seen!" Bill said happily not in sight "What do you want? And i thought we killed you?" i said angerly surching the area for the triangle "How you like your new cat Pinetree?" "Are you the cat right now Bill? Also i wont slip up to you again!" "Im not trying to get anything from you Pinetree but I want to help you!" "Fine,but its not a deal just so your aware!" "Its fine just wanted to tell you this weird riddle i found!

it says..."the cat mom bought walked out with a hat on she named it Silly"uhh let me check the paper.. ah yes!The deer tracks grow Pinecones and the shooting star will splash with delight,a zombie grounes and the grey wolf will howl, only in a few hour!the winged cat will roar the droop will ooz and the Gargoyal will catch your claw!crystal will tell your future and hold love for one and pain for the other 6 may cry, this future is yours not mine!" "Thats all you want Bill?Im sorry(Not really)you just wanted to share that..." Yup! and im sure that you will have fun figuring it out Pinetree!I coulden't and im the all seeing being of awnsers!Well nice seeing you but i got to do some talking with Waddles!" "Bye Bill?" so later that day i found a crystal and looked it up in the was not a normal gem or one in one of the journals! So i asumed it was a normal crystal and let every one in the shack see it and if they wanted to touch it they could,Gidion was over and wanted to see it to so i let him, i still am not to sure about him being normal still he slips it from time to time.

CHAPTER 4:THE RIDDLE SHOW

(DIPPER CHAPTER)

I was in the same place i was last week when Bill told me the riddle and i was hungery, so i head back to the shack and made a salad i was feeling weird Gidion and robbie were over,it was late and we were watching a new show called "Cats".Wendy was itchy,I was feeling vegitarian,Mables legs felt weird so were her lungs,Robbie felt like eating a man he was so hungery,Stan and Ford felt like they were gonna fly they liked the show so much,Soos was feeling like a balloon he ate so much,and Gidion was thirsty,Really we all felt then it started!We were outside after the movie/Pilot episode to get some air because it was so warm inside and the smell and feel of move night was inside to! and i felt weird!(Conversaition)"Guys i feel weird" i said sickly "Weird everyone else complained to me that to?I feel sick right now just like you guys!" Stan said conserned."Augh!"i yelled in pane,everyone stared at me and Silly walked out from the bushes looking like the rest, my legs grew brown fur and grew some back legs,hooves grew on the ends and white spots grew on my second back and i had a short tail with a white under, i heard nothing for moments for my ears dissapeared and then i grew two ontop of my head and two antlers grew also not so big about two branches on both worst pain in my life was me transforming!Who would have guessed!And no one was looking?

CHAPTER 5:OH DEER

I was waking up on my bed and i felt like i was cramped! I looked at my hands and they were normal then got up. It was a dream so it seemed,i got up and i was so wobbly and looked down and saw four legs! i touched my head and screamed running for the bathroom still screaming while racing the floor and locking myself else came running upstairs to the attic to see what was first of the 4 to come knocking on the she knocked i stopped screaming."Mable don't come in hear!" I locked the door and hid the key in a pocket inside my vest."Dipper! Whats wrong?"that was not a dream,Ford came up and said "Dipper I know what happened come out so i can help you!"the others made it upstairs calling for what was wrong"I cant come out,not if the others are out there!They will think im a freak!" i said afraid "shh" ford wispered to the others around the door scared "I told them to leave,you can come out now."

i cracked the door open after unlocking it and saw only ford through the small window of light from the other room,then all the way and walked out not noticeing the others right there at the moment. then running back into the bathroom hopeing nobody saw him like that

"Come on dipper you know its ok!Everyone saw you!" ford said like it was no big deal."Everyone?!"I knocked down some of Mables shampoo left in the bathroom from last year,I know because it says "Best for tweens!"(A tween is 11-12 years or 10-12 for technicaly a tween)."Dipper its ok i did not see you!" Mable said kindy,the others did'nt see him either"Guys im.. uh...Fine i just saw a bat but ut went out the window hehe..." i said trying to sound as real as possible "Dipper come on!" Wendy yelled "Fine but,Don't freek out i don't know how to fix it or how it happened"I unlocked the door again and walked out hoping nobody would say "your so cute" or "aww look at him!"

CHAPTER 6:NOW THEY SEE A MONSTER FLAWS MORE THAN 1

I looked like I saw a monster,and I did!"Now you know..." i stumbled still not use to the walking or leg movement of my new form"Dipper you were secretly a deer man this whole time?!" Mable said suprised "Whats next mer-Mable ha!"Stan said sarcasticly "Stan can i go to the pool?" Mable asked not joking but said in her silly voice "Good joke Mable!" Stan said jokingly "Im not kidding Stan, I want to go swim! It reminds me of mermondo!" Mable said in a whiney voice "Fine as long as there is a life gaurd at the lake" Stan said annoyed

"Thanks i have alot to think about after this!" "Dude you know what this means?" Soos said in a suprised voice"what pony rides?" I said sarcasticly, Mable ran back and said "Rides!?""OH NO I AM HUMAN TO NOT SOME CAR WITH LEGS!" "Dudes,no but that would be fun!"

"Soos" I said angered."the good news is you are looking cool and now this family has more magic than just seeing it!The bad news is-"WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL YOUR PARENTS!" Stan interupted Soos *Knock Kock...BANG BANG BANG* I looked out the room door and saw the stairs,"Hay how do i get down stairs?" "Walking duh" Wendy said like i was a idiot,"Ok... I don't move well with theese things.."I walked down stairs "FILL THE TUB!" I yelled from down stairs,Grenda and Candy were at the door with a red wheel barrol with my sister in it... With a tail!"Dude you ok?" Grenda asked in her deep voice"Umm i don't know but this may or may not be perniment for me or mable..-""SHE MAY BE A MERMAID FOR EVER?SWEET!" Grenda interupted me"Maybe.. and i may be a deer forever,But she is choking we need to get her to the tub!"Grenda and Candy moved her to the tub seeing how my legs were in deer form and I still could barly walk with them yet,I still followed holding my arms out just in case they got wobbly."How long has she been like a mermaid?" i said conserned "About a minute" Grenda said conserned also, we were there and set her down and with in seconds she could breath."Grenda want to swim?" Mable said weekly and looked around her she was wet "You already are!"Grenda said pointing to Mable's tail hinting she wanted her to see "OMG I CAN SAVE MERMONDO!" mable said exited "CUPID HAS GIVIN ME A BLESSING FOR US TO BE TOGETHER!" Mable was really exited she almost fell out of the tub then looked at us out side the tub "Who's the deer man and where is my brother?" Mable said,she was not kidding i did not look at all like Dipper Pines any more and thats who i am!"Mable..." i said and Mable asked me "Dipper?Your the deer man?" "Yea...I don't know how this happend to us" Mable said first and i continued."guys I just got a text from robbie!He wrote "I just fainted woke up and took off my hand!what did you do Wendy is this revenge on our love?!"" Wendy said like it was no big deal."With this happening to me and Mable I think we should check this out." I said conserned. I still don't like Robbie, even if he never was Wendy's boyfriend he is a straight up jerk!"How could we get you and Mable into town even like that!She can't walk at all and you strugle to do it even!"Stan said consirned at first then like walking is not a big deal."Your right Mable can't walk I can barely walk and we look like somthing out of a Disney film!"I said conserned and wonderis "Your right Bambi!"Wendy said just to make a joke."We need to see if he did become a zombie, but if we gave mable legs some how she still could not breath!" I said "Last time i was there I saw a river so she could swim over that way, she might need a helper to make sure nobody sees her because it does lead up into town."Wendy said helpfully "I got a plan to get to Robbie's!Wendy will go with Mable by the streem becase Wendy has been over the most,Ford and Stan put me in a sac and put in the wheel barrow to get me there and if anyone asks whats in the sack say "I won the lottery" if they question say "Just kidding it's attrations for the mystery shack" and we use the same methed to get back!" I said Llike we had a chance even getting into town."The question is,how hevy are you?" ford asked me looking at the scale right next to him hinting for me to go on "Lets hope im the same..*wating for scale to be done*Im not hevy thats good." lets find out how close we are to the river Wendy was talking about." Ford decided it would be in our power to keep this from spreding to other people in the town.

CHAPTER 7:ROBBIES HOUSE

after a few days of Mable and me staying in the attic the plan was ready to see went well untill the world turned gray for me,Ford,Stan, Mable,Soos,and Wendy(Robbie and Gidion had the same effects but they were at there homes)."Bill" Ford was a small hole in the bag and he gently placed the bag i was in on the side walk.I was in a possition i was sitting on the floor of the bag as it sat seeing out the hole,Bill or other known as Silly the cat steped out of the bushes in cat form.I don't know why he is a cat or if he has power how is he even still alive!?Ford looked to see if other people were around the frozen world to open the bag with out him unfreezing it and me being seen in my form then untied me Mable and Wendy were still at the river swimming up to Robbie's house knowing they did not have to deal with Bill aka Silly "What do you want Bill?" I said after Ford opened the bag "Hahahahaha Dipper you look so-" Bill started "Cute?! Yeah so?Like I care im older now I know more now!" I interupted him "How are you still alive?" i asked Bill a bit calmer than me lashing out at him after interupting "Well you are I'll tell you just becase that!" I let him anger me he may try to make me deal with him so i just let him talk this time."Well im not alive I was put in a Fire like dimenstion and they tryed to make me do work so I broke free but i had only the ability to take the form of another animal and make the world frozen to everyone exept the people i want to talk to so i took this form and I don't have the ability to go in others minds or remove deer teeth!" I did not belive him but all i could do was trust him "Why are you hear Bill?" i said puzzeled how all of this even happend "Well i just wanted to see fishy girl and Bambi over hear!I don't have awnsers anymore so i heard a scream from outside and wondered why you and Mable and you have not been out side for three whole days!Now im like your pet or something im going to be helpful,we can't both get our ways so might as well join you!Also I think there may be a connection with the riddle "The deertracks grow pinecones and the mermaid will splash with delight!" Look at you and Mable and what order it whent in!" Bill was actually right!We probibly connect to the riddle that Bill told us!I wispered something to Ford and he agreed but we will make sure we do not make a deal with him."Bill,we have decided we are going to kinda trust you but we will not let any shaking of ur... paws" Ford said to Bill "Ok well I really can't do much so if you would like you can not trust me if you feel like it,carry on with your mision to Robbie's house!" He said cheerfully unpausing the world starting to meow as the world un freezed from carryed on and when we got there Mable and Wendy were there with a fish bowl with water in it over mables head for now,Soon we will find a way to get her around or fix me and her"Finally!"Stan said putting the bag down with me in it down carefully untieing the bag."Man it was hard to breath in that thing!Lets follow wendy and Mable back so i can walk a bit and get use to my new deer legs a bit better and its safer than walking on the street." I said watching Silly come in the gates probibly to keep an eye out for any weird things,he may really be a good triangle or cat thing i dont know."Lets go,we have the plan to get in without his parents seeing and Candy and Grenda are right hear now to talk to Mable while we go to see Robbie."Candy and Grenda walked trough the gates knowing there role in the plan and walking twords the river to talk with mable so she does not get bord while we talk to Robbie "Lets go."I said trying to turn to face the house with the new deer legs,I fell over while doing so and made a small deer sqeak,they Wendy giggled then coghed to cover up before other people we walked tword his house Stan was to destract leaving Wendy,Ford,and me to go see helped me up the stairs me still not use to this hoping i will still be use to walking on two legs when we turned back if were at his door the light was off like it was way back last summer when I was ubsessed with Wendy but now im going to just stop with that for now she is sixteen now and me and Mable are knocked a bit "No im not coming out mom!"Robbie called from the other side of the door "No its Wendy,Dipper and Stanford,I got your text sorry it took so long we needed a plan to get Dipper and Mable over hear with out people seeing and freeking out." Wendy said starting to become worried of what Robbie said."Fine if you guys can help with this..."Robbie said opening the door."Robbie,What happened to you?"Wendy said looking at his face,it was taired on one side and he had lost a bit of his pantleg showing a tair in his skin showing his leg bone."Whoa what happened to Dipper?" Robbie said looking down at my new deer legs"He bacame Bambi over night for some reson Mable turned into a Little Mermaid now we are talking about Disney."Wendy said jokingly also looking down at the new deer legs that have formed on me "We don't know what happened but we are going to find out a way to fix it Don't worry Robbie." I said trying to be reinsuring as i could"Ok well i can't go anywere looking like this!"Robbie said still waching for his parents"Me and Mable can't either we both look like freeks and she would die with if she does not have water into her new gills,Plus she has a mermaid tail so she can't walk!"I said looking to my legs again like Wendy and Robbie did"Ok but should I tell my parents?They run a grave yard!" he said still looking past us into the halls "No but when they are working you can go into the kitchen and get something to eat in the frige or something to eat but quickly anything could happen like they forgot there keys so be careful."I said trying to see if his parents were coming also"Ok I will stay on the look,But i have not eaten anything in three days at least and im not at all hungry."Robbie said forgetting looking out for if they are coming"Well do you have anything to ocupie you because we don't want you to just stay in your room board out of your mind while we are out finding a cure?" I said looking into the dark room for a video game or something staying in place"I got my phone and Xbox?"he said turning to the room then back at us"Do you like to use your phone or your Xbox?" I said facing Robbie"Yeah I do"He said looking around the halls again "Ok we are gonna go find the Robbie see you when we see you!" I said he replying just as"Bye. Make me a person again!"

CHAPTER8:WHERE IS WENDY?GOOD GIRL!

Just as we reached the shack i heard a sound coming behind us,Wendy was weirdly behind all of us wich is weird seeing how i could barly walk and she was usally racing to the door to be the first for dinner if she was having it with us wich she was so it was weird

(NOW IN WENDY'S POINT OF VIEW)

I was feeling weird and behind the others even though I was going to have dinner with them(Exept Mable she eats in the tub now weirdly)We appoched the shack and i felt like a clump of hair i was feeling so sick kinda like when we were waching the new show cats...then my eyes blurred as i last saw clearly Dpper holding Mable on his back with Ford and Stan on both sides supporting all I saw was the sky then nothing after i crashed on the next day i woke up on Mables bed with her posters and unicorn figures with heads cut off the white with rainbow,blue with white+blue,and red pink with red pink+white for colors seeing glue next to them and some with heads glued back vison was a bit better and I smelled bacon frying and heard it from the main floor,getting up I saw my legs were hairy gray"OH MY SUPER MARKET GHOST!"I screamed remembering the lamby lamby dance Dipper did getting hungry waching Ford come up the stairs into the room in the upper attic were i was laying down Dipper trotting up with a peace of something green being sucked into his mouth and swallowing after a splashed and woke after the scream I made that came out in the end as a howl noise."Wen...dy... ok im just going to get grunkle Ford..."Dipper swiftly trotted out of the room I still scared half to dead noticing a tail swing around me."Ford what happend?"I said looking at the way i was laying also,I moved my leg/arm onto my face feeling a wet spot moving and moving it down to feel my mouth expanded into a dog like form"Try saying theese words in your mind and remember them"Wolf be forth then be gone this my song.""Ford said me repeating it and seeing a blank space in my eyes then the same image but looking at my self again I saw me with my red hair,Plad shirt,and Dipper's hat as normal "What happend ford why did i look like bigfoot just a second ago?" i asked Ford still looking at myself checking for a mussle and wet nose or a furry tail and walked into the room still a bit scared after seeing me mostlikely"You passed put last night and glew a bit like Dipper then you were a wolf and I figured you were able to become human again so I gave you the spell to change back and forth between wolf and you Wendy."Ford said patting my shoulder me realizing why Dipper swifty trotted off to get Ford,I was a wolf!

(NOW IN DIPPER'S POINT OF VIEW)

I was weirded out a second seeing a wolf then Wendy my old crush from last summer though over her now,I was deturmened to find the source of it!I thought so far that only friends of the people friends with me have become mysteryis and it maches the personallitys of that person,Mable loves water so mermaid(also she loves more Mermando)Wendy is a werewolf because she is a cool teen lumberjack like girl..I actually can't say what I think because I think it but I just can't say or write it down for some reson!And then me as a deer wich is so off you would think i would be a big werebear or werewolf like i thought and everyone who I was friends with or close to are in the forms(I will find a better name for that I just can't put a nicer way than monster)And they have...Wait the weird crystal!All the people so far became in the ford they are now with in exactly 3 days after feeling the crystal!I need to go back to the cave,so I quickly trotted down the stairs to get my back pack and put in a bottle of water just in case there is no water in the cave,plus if there was this would be cleaner than cave water,I remember a feeling I was being wached by something other than a creature in the woods like a real person next to me even when alone,I don't know but I packed every copy of the journal just the three there was no forth,yet maybe i could make myself one some day,a pen and my pocket multitool,and a light just incase i needed to read the hidden things,then set off

CHAPTER 9:CRYSTAL DEER

I was in the woods reconizing a tree,all the trees looked the same so i am kidding but i found a cave in the forest just minding it's on buisness.I looked inside to find more of the crystals i had before but i felt like I was right next to someone and my ears and tail flew up and mermered to myself"Deer reflexes?"I looked around and heard a crash and looked further in the cave then saw a make shift room that was just sitting there then I heard a voice "Hi!I saw you a few weeks ago but looks like you did not escape the curse like I did not..."Then a girl walked wore a purple tanktop that had Bill Chipher and in red it read "THE EVIL FLYIN DORITO MUST DIE!"She had deer legs like me and more spots but she did not have a normal human body like mine her upper body was light green with a few leaves and her hair was a fall of water that fell to the ground and dissapeared into nothing and continued to fall."Im Skyler!I found this cave a week before need to move fast I sense wolves around."She said smiling when inderducing but getting a bit more stern when she said things about the wolves."Expect something on you on fire after this ok?I will move us to my hideout so they will not eat us seeing how we both are deer."She said grabbing a stattle bag then holding out her hand"Are you Bill Chipher?"I said looking at how she was holding her hand out"PFFT!No!Im Skyler but you need to hurry it either trust or be wolf meat Dipper-"Wait How do you know my name?"I will explain later!"She stated before I interupted then hurrying me,a howl passed through my ears them turning down and my tail flinging up again"Ok...But PROMIS you will tell me everything when you get to your "Hideout""I said grabbing her started to chant something under her breath all i cought was a "Postition"and that was it then my antler felt really hot and saw fire"AHG!I screamed her shushing me pointing to the cave out the door,We were in a tree house and she pulled out a laptop"Look at this."She brought up a site about geneaology with Pines in the search bar.I saw my parents, grandparents,uncles,and me and Mable but down in the cornor on the left side of me was Skyler her birthday was Agust 2 2003,meaning she was older and at least a inch taller than me and Mabel!"Wait if your me and Mabel's older sister then,How come you don't live with us?"I said looking out the door seeing we were not far from the cave and the wolves probibly would find us in the tree"I was left in the park when I was a child and when someone found me,they brought me home,I learned still but I was adopted so I was made fun of at school alot after I saw the site I am showing you plus this dumb birth mark!"She said pulling back some of the water hair from her head showing a blue marking on her birthmark on her head glowed the tinyest bit"AGH!IT HAS NEVER GLOWN BEFORE!"she yelled then a howl came out and foot steps "I have no idea what is going on but maybe Ford can help!"I said looking down knowing it would take a minute for the wolves to find us"I know how to get to my place from hear,its not to far and wolves rarely go there."I said"Are there other people there?"she said"Only creature people or what ever you want to call us."I said looking down to see if the wolves found us yet"Come on!If we can hear the footsteps then we don't have much time before the wolves find us!"I said turning back to her. "Ok..."She said turning to me,and we hoped down to the forest floor.I led the way till we got into the clearing not far from the town with the Mystery Shack in it with the was outside in human form so Sky was scared but I told her she is a NICE walked over and Soos came out but he looked different,he looked like a icecreamcone melting in summer,and he was a tan color"Oh hay dudes!Check it out!"He said calling me over,Sky a bit shyly followed me over."Dude look at this!"Soos said as I hummed and formed his hand "doo doo doo,A duckling!"He said has he molded his hand."Hay Dip!Who is your friend there?"Wendy said walking tward the porch Soos and I were on,Skyler was not on the poarch but she was next to it."Wendy get Mabel,You guys wont belive this!Meet me upstairs." I said to Wendy,I told Sky to follow me,and so we all met up in me and Mabel's room,Mabel staying in the bathtub for the mini came up to join us and we were set. "Everyone I want you to meet Skyler!"I said while skyler was sitting next to me,She rubbed her light green arm and then pulled out the laptop with the sight already on it "I did not know about this since 5 weeks ago."Sky said turning to the window then back for some she walked into the bathroom showing Mabel and there was silence then I looked into the room and she screamed and grabbed her phone to call Candy and Grenda,then I had a idea but Wendy also had it and pointed it out "Your parents need to do some explaining to you and Mabel dude,plus you know what this means?You guys will have a new person living with you!?"Wendy said looking to Sky coming out from showing Mabel. "What will our parents say to this AND us becoming hybrids of monsters or creatures?"I said thinking for a cure for this and a way to explain a secret got the fish bowl and filled it with water,then dryed herself off and slithered into the room "I am vary graceful now im a mermaid!" Mabel said pulling herself along the floor to join us so Sky did not have to go back and forth "So theres another you?" Soos asked Mabel "I guess so,but is she cool..."Mabel continued "Guys im gonna call my parents right now" I said walking twards the phone dialing in the number to find out what was going on.

CHAPTER 10:THE SECRET FIRE

it did not end well and they are coming to move to Gravity Falls because we love it there and how are we going to ride the bus without geting put in the back or Mabel's water to runout in her fishbowl parents wanted to anyway so they picked a house close to the shack so we could go back and forth with less walking "So you know why your birthmark is blue?"I said as I trotted back to the place were I sat before."I don't kno-what the?"She said as I put my hand on hers "Oh sorry I did not mean to hurt you I just wanted to be welcoming-"I said being cut off by Sky "Not that,my birth mark is glowing can you move your hand and put it back on mine?"Sky said Wendy pulling out her phone.I did as she said and her birthmark stopped glowing when I took it off again,Then she turned herself to Mabel and held her first I thought she was doing it to be friendly,but when she held hands with both of us it glew stronger and Ford joined in and it grew stronger,then Soos and Wendy did but it did nothing but still glow "Why does it glow for us and not you two?"I said looking twards Wendy and Soos "I guess it only works for Pines?Don't worry we are not let down or anything,plus what does the glowing even mean?" Wendy said looking around the room and turning to Ford for some reson "Guys,I have no idea why but when my parents were on the phone they said we should beable to go around town,so maybe someone may know about this like Mcgucket,or maybe not."I said trying to look on the brightside like Mabel "KIDS I THINK IM HAVING HEART ATTACK COME QUICK!"Stan yelled from downstairs Wendy and Soos racing the floor to get down,Ford was next then me and my Sisters,still not over the fact that our parents did that to we got downstairs,Ford was picking him up with help of Soos but then he screamed to "AGHH!''.We looked as we saw Stan passed out and Ford just about ready to,then Soos formed into a puddle with his new powers and fell through the floor,someone was at the door and he new who it walked to the door and opened it with Wendy and her axe,Mabel with her confettie canon,and Skyler holding out her hands like she was going to do some magic or something.I opened the door and quickly got into a place were I could buck whoever it was if they came to harm us. "Why yall in battle positions?Its just widdle old me!"Gidion was saying inniently while inviting himself in,but something was wrong,Gidion had two brown goat legs and a tail of the same color,a little black nose,and a set of horns and hears on his head. "Gindion?What happened?" Mabel said finally reaching the door. "Your a Satyr?"I said looking to Mabel as she pushed herself along the floor "Thats what you turned me into-Dipper why are you,Mabel,Soos,and Wendy all hybrids,And who's the doe in the corner?"He said using the proper way to call a girl deer to sound smart. "We did not turn you into this it was the crystal that I had,I did not know at the time it was a magic crystal."I said searching my pokets for it's case I had put it in.I saw a purple and blond yellow image in the distance,Pacifica. "What did that crystal do to me Dipper!" Picifaca came into vision strugling to get over with a new formed tail,her eyes were disrtacting and she had snake hair "Hay thats were that went!You stole it!" I said apporching Pacifica but I got confused and fell down then blacked out

(NOW IN MABEL'S POINT OF VIEW)

"HOW COME EVERYONE KEEPS GETTING KNOCKED OUT TODAY?"I said looking down at my brother getting up from a small mygrain or something. "Pacifica if anyone wants answers you have to stop it with the eyes!"He said pulling out some sunglasses and putting them on Pacifica "Well at least I look good in them!" Pacifica said turning her earings back in place "Guys lets stop the fighting!We need awnsers,and Pacifica give Dipper his voodoo crystal back!"I said with the echo of water in my vioce from the fish bowl full of water over my head. "I don't want it anyhow if it does this to people!"She said handing it back with a gold holder on the end of it and a string making a necklace"Did you make any holes or leave any shavings of the crystal in the trash?"Dipper said rubbing his eyes a bit and turning to Pacifica "No,I only put the holder on and chipped nothing off it."Pacifica awnsered changing the black sunglasses to her purple sunglasses in her coat pocket then putting the black sunglasses in her pocket. "Good, we don't want anyone else being harmed by the crytals magic." Dipper said pulling out the copy of the journal knew this was our problem so she stayed out of it as good as possible and read her book,I had questions for her about the blue book with two gold strips on the spine,like the journals made by Ford. (NOW IN DIPPERS POINT OF VIEW)

"Ok well guys,we have a situation,BOTH of our unkles have gotten knocked out,possibly because of the effects of the crystal." I said turning to see that they both had wings now but different,Ford had a pair in mostly gold yellow,blue,and red orange feathers, and then Stan had rock wings that resembled a bats with two horns at the top of his head finishing to form,and his skin was getting grey and hard looking. "And you guys are creatures,so me and Mabel will stay with you guys to make sure your ok about this for now,and Soos and Wendy can handle our unkles!"I said looking out the door to see a car pull in "Just a second though,Mable can you talk to them for a second?" I asked looking back at Ford and Stan if anything new happened,Ford now was covered in a layer or two of golden fur like the wing main color,and he had a tail that had a bit of brown fluff at the end and his face formed into a mountan lion like face. "Ok,you tell the tourest that we are closed temerarally!"Mabel said smiling with a bubble floating to the top of the bowl then poping after she stoped I went out to the car and then I was amazed at how fast they got hear but they did "Sorry we are temaraly.. closed?Mom Dad?How are you hear already?"I said hearing a scream from the shack. "What was that Dipper?And we took the high ways,we just wanted to check in before we signed the house paper work,also good costume!It would help with the lamby la-"Mom said then I intterupted "Mom... there are people hear,and its not a costume,I can explain later."I said but in my mind I was worried about inside the shack,what was happining in there,what was her journal,did Stan wake up?Then I heard a roar like a lion and waved goodbye to my parents as they drove off,then I raced the growing grass to see what I saw they woke up the same exept Stan's rocky skin bacame fully I brought Skyler up,and held hands with her and then Mabel scooted over to hold hands knowing what we were doing,then Ford held mine and Mabel's hand then Stan held hands with Mabel and Skyler not knowing why but he join in like "might as well!?" Then the glowing glew brighter and thenit just stopped,then a light emitted trough all the cracks in the walls and we hurryed outside to see that a girl had come,but maybe appeared out of nowere at had a blue dress and purple hair in a scorpion shape ponytail,she had blue sandalls and moon earings with a star hanging off one and the other a clover. "What the...IS SHE PART UNICORN?!"Mabel said pulling out the grappling hook and pointing to the girl that made a mark in the grownd "I am no unicorn,but I have come because you have found the star."The girl said giggling a bit at first then had a straght face when she was talking about some "star". "Who are you and whats that about a star?" Mabel said pulling down the grappling hook(a centimeter or two). "I am lashana,I am the daghter of chaos,but I have not chosen the path of my ansetors,I have chosen this side and was betraid after asking my father about what is beond my home of chaos." Lashana said looking stern and started to float down to came out on two legs,but his body was ment for four legs so he was not use to his new form,at least he is more stable then me on all fours! "The star is a person chosen by Yang to bring hope to be brought to there family every 200,000,000 child is born with a birth mark and Yin trys to seperate the star from there family so most do get seperated,But luckly you found your sister,Dipper."Lashana said I wondered how she new my name,and what was the book Sky always had her head in "Well can you help us return to being human?"Pacifica said getting the hang of slithering around. "I have a awnser for that,*pulls out a book*No cure sorry,At least you can see what other creatures point of view is like?"She said while Ford got use to new legs,then he stood back from people and tryed to figer out his new everyone heard they all screamed exept for Stan and Ford.

CHAPTER 11:SO MANY RIDDLES

Skyler was reading her book like always,Lashana was talking to Mabel,and Stan and Ford were outside trying to get use to being able to fly,Stan had the most of a hard time because he is rock now,witch is really weird if you just say that to someone.I think its time for some awnsers from Skyler about that book,its just she may be scared to tell about theese things,plus it's been a hard few days for all of us seeing how we all became creture hybrids. "Hay Skyler?"I said looking down at her in the coner like she was in yesterday,when Lashana came and our "friends" and grunkles became hybrid creatures. "AHG!"She said in fright after I had said hello. "Oh.. sorry Dipper I was deep in my reading and forgot about other things."She said slowly looking away from the book "What is that book your always reading Sky?"I asked as I sat down beside her,stumbling a bit to get in the right she closed the book and shown me the cover,it had a cover like the other journals I had but it was blue,it also had a mark like her birthmark that was related to a line of stars and summoned Lashana. "What is the book about?"I said taking a look and looking at the mark in the middle,then seeing a number 4 in the middle,then looked over to Ford from the window,he was a few feet away from the shack talking to was a gargoyal or something like that but I have no idea what Ford was,then I thought for a minute and he was a sphinx thing. "Oh, its about magic you can make even outside of gravity falls!"She said looking to the strange Ford came in "I THOUGHT I BURNED THAT BOOK!"He said with a roar that echoed in his breath "Ford!I sphinx you should chill!"Wendy said turning back from a wolf form,the wolf form makes Sky and me feel unfomfterable seeing how we are both half deer. "Wendy,no.. just,the puns no..."Soos said while molding his hand back to a normal hand after making a horse and buggy out of it. "Do we give him the book?" I wispered to Skyler "Nope!"She said a bit louder than normal talking,then he got mad,but Skyler blocked him with a wall of vines she created with a magic of somesort "that from the book or can anyone do it?" I said as I watched his claws start to brake the makeshift coverage,then he got a paw/hand trough but when he tryed to grab the book he clawed me and I fell alseep I could not move.I woke up in my bed as I did when I saw I was half deer for the first time.I walked to the bathroom because I had felt pain right before the hit and then saw I was practically untouched,then looked behind me,and saw Skyler on the floor,she had scraches and bruses everywere "Skyler?What happened?Are you ok Skyler?!"I said holding her head in my hands not caring about how wet I got,I did not get wet though seeing how her water hair dissapears when it lands on a solid.I picked her up and carryed her and layed her on Mabel's bed seeing how she slept in the tub now so she was more comfterable in water than on land,she also had not seen Candy or Grenda since she became a mermaid,but she could get to there house easy since our parents got Mabels hamster ball here somehow. I checked for a pulse and there was one,a normal one so she was ok with breathing and heart rate,then checked if she was cold,she was fine in that also.I cleaned her cuts but still wondering how I was untoched,then put band-aids on the smaller cuts and a but of a cotton ball with tape on the other ones that were bigger and the band-aid would not that I looked around the room and found that there was the blue book and began to read.I found a page that just had a song,it read, "Theres something more to this,that we have missed,things around here are suspisius!Who can we put our trust in?What have they all been hiding?Secrets that lie in shadow,how much do,they all know?A place so full of mystery,is jus a puzzel to be solved!"I did not read it aloud seeing how it read "dont read out loud!".then looked to see what it would do but found nothing on the page or the back side exept for more magic things,wich the whole book was about that.I closed the book and tryed to put it back like before perfictly,then walked down stairs.I saw a door unlike usualy "Grunkle Stan,why is a door here suddenly?" I said grabbing the nob and slightly turning it "DONT OPEN THAT DOOR!FORD IS GOING NUTS KEEP IT LOCKED!"Stan said me letting go and pressing the lock button "Can I talk to him trough the door?Or is he out?"I said as my heart beat faster than Wendy going fast to eat me or sky. "Ok,just don't open the door for him,he might hurt you again"Stan said then I heard him say to Ford I wanted to talk to him "But I woke up untouched?"I said like he knew what was going on,he probibly just forgot we all became stink'n monsters! "Huh?Well thats weird,well Ford is hear now" He said then heard about 3 foot steps and a plop, Ford most likely sat down,and don't think it would be Stan,he would make a crash because he is rock now.\

CHAPTER 12:TRUTH OF BOOK

"Ford why do you want the book so badly?"I said remembering the blue and gold book. "Because,if anyone repeats the magic in that journal,horrible things could happen,thats why I tryed not to hurt any of you even though there is a healing spell in it!"Ford said with a small faint sad roar at the end "is that how I woke up untouched?"I asked looking to the stairs up to the attic "Yes,she used a heal spell on you but she was really taking away your pains and giving it to herself,she did it to protect you,but you both could of healed faster without the spell,im sorry I hurt you and Skyler,I just want to protect you."he said with a sigh at the end,then I heard a grumble "Ford?Did you growl then or was that something else?"I asked looking to the stairs again "No I am fine,I just feel bad about hurting you,but I don't growl often even now im part Sphinx."He said as I listined to him and the small groans "Just a second,I think Sky may be waking up."I said as I unfolded my legs from sitting.I walked upstairs and looked to Mabels bed noticing she was waking up "She is waking up."I quietly yelled to Ford downstairs in the lower attic. "Dipper?Are you over there?"She said a bit weak,then moved to get up "Yeah?Sky why did you hurt yourself to save me?We could of both healed faster if you didn't use the spell!"I said still standing because I wanted to get more awnsers from Ford "Candy!Get Grenda and meet me at 1284 Pine AVE!I have something cool to show you!Besides awsome Mermaid stuff!"I over heard Mabel on the phone with Candy and then she came out with a fish bowl on her head filled with water "Whats up bro bro?"She said in her cheerful tone her voice cracking a bit like mine still did. "Nothing much,I need to talk to sky,also don't let the sphinx in,he may burn us."I said being sarcastic at the end about Ford burning us. "Well ok!Imma go talk to Candy and Grenda then filling my hhb (human hamster ball) with water!After that imma save mermondo and his people!"She said like she would do the last part,I mean the ocean?Like she would even have her hhb when she gets back (im only writing hhb because the full name is LONG)Then she scooted herself to the stairs and got to the bottom.I did not know what happened after that but I saw Ford had not came up,but I think we don't need the door now. "Well,I don't like to see people suffer from something I can fix,so I did it knowing the pain,I did it to protect you."She said with a faint smile on her was not going to die,but the fact she did that for me was bad for her. "The spells are not helthey for you,they could make you really sick or kill you."I said looking to the blue book on the floor,I held her hand and her forhead glew a bit,but nothing happened it was just something that happened when family members held her hand. "Thats a risk I take for my family to be happy,I have not even seen our parents yet,so I want to make a good first inpression on mom and dad."She said still having the faint smile and getting up wobbling a bit,I held her arm gently and put her back in Mabel's bed "That book is dangerus,you need to stop using spells that can hurt and or kill you or others,or we will find a way to get it away from you."I said as I wached a bit of a bud form in her hair "Is it normal for flowers to grow in your hair?"I asked looking at it trying not to be rude "Oh,thats a thing Dryads can do,sometimes they do it when exited or just at random so I can fix that,that is stongest during puberdy for some reson,mostlikly because there abilitys grow so there bodys need to get use to it."She said as she grew it with her Dryad ability then made it a seed and put it in a glass of water to make a full lily pad,then she made a seed again and stopped. "Ok Dip,I will stop using the book,you can talk to Ford and do what you like with the don't destroy it, it may have secrets we need to know."She said as I smiled a bit and she did to "I used alot of energy so I am pretty can go now if you like,I will be sleeping most likely."She said smiling a bit better,her scares are already healing well so I am worried she used magic,but she may not at all.

CHAPTER 13:MABEL'S RESCUE P1(THIS PART OF THE SERIES IS NOT INPORTAINT SO YOU CAN SKIP TO DIPPERS PART OF THE STORY ANYTIME WHILE OR BEFORE READING THIS)

I was at the door remembering what Dipper said about he going mad or something?Did he hurt Dip?I reached for the handle and turned the nob slowly,then I pushed myself along the floor "Grunkle Stan,unicorns and mermaids are overrated.I said as i scooched my body to the door "Dude,need a hand Mabel?" Wendy asked me puting down a pitt cola and spitting out the pit in the nearest trashcan. "Yeah,at least off the property"I said smiling in the water that was pretty clear but still made some of my face helped me out the door and into the yard "need help getting to your parents house?"Wendy said as she let go of my hand from helping me "How did you know I was going there?"I asked looking up puzzeled "Don't scream when your on the phone dumb dumb!"She said,I knew she was jokeing but I did scream alot when exited. "Oh...Well yeah if your up to it."I said smiling again "Anything to avoid work!"Wendy said holding out her hand,I grabbed it and she helped me get we got to my parents house they were still moving in so we stayed at the shack still,but the hhb was outside and Candy and Grenda were there "Guys!Sorry im late!Start filling the hhb with water and i'll be over in a second!"I called over to my besties "Thanks Wendy,you helped me alot getting over hear!"I said smiling "It was a piece of cake,go to your friends!"Wendy said smiling down at me in my fish bowl hat,I smiled and pushed my body over to my house "Hi!"I said when there grabbing a bucket of water from candy then doing a human/human and mermaid convayor. "So I want to hang out with you guys before I go on a epic quest I may not come back from!"I said like it was no big deal "Will you come back?"Grenda asked starting to frown a bit "No!I will come back to get you guys!"I awnsered turning around turning the corners of her mouth up. "I know a way I can make you guys temporarily mermaids!And maybe make me able to go back and forth also!"I said looking to the girls smiling "We need alot of sanddollors though-"I started but then Candy intterupted "I HAVE A SANDOLLOR COLLECTION!"She continued "Can we use some for the quest?Mermaids use that as currencey down below."I asked trying to keep my exitment in "Yes!I don't use them for much anyhow!"Candy said smiling "Thank you!We need to save Mermondo!"I said smiling seeing we finished filling the hhb with water "now lets go to the river,I will come back with the necklaces that can make you become mermaids like me,and we can go on the epic quest!"I said as Candy came back from down the road with the sanddollors from her house "Hay Mabel?When you can go back and forth from being a mermaid if possible can me and Candy try the hhb?"Grenda asked smiling "why not!"I so we went off to the river "See you In a few hours guys!It will take long but its worth it!"I said smiling getting out and quickly flopping into the river "Bye Candy and Grenda!I said smiling "BYE MEBEL!"They said at the same time "Jinx!You owe Candy a game of war with the unicorns teehee!"Candy ended "ha,You have fun!"I said as I swam away hoping they would not be board wating for me.I got to the ocean from the river but was tired so I sat of the sandy floor to take a break,then I saw it,the mermaid kingdom,it looked sad,I saw mantitees everywere and mermaids and mermen on chains doing I swam to a hiding place knowing if they saw me they would put me in like the rest,I looked on my water phone of a map I took a picture of, I saw a secret bunker on the map and headed avoiding all the mantatees and other merfolk I got to the bunker and swam in closing the hach behind me. "I NEED SOME ONE WHO HAS AT LEAST THREE MNAGMERNECKLACES!"I said as I came in "I do,I have four and they are for 10 sanddollors each."A merman said from the back "I'll take um'."I said swimming over putting down 30 sandollors "If this is a flop,then I will turn you in and get my money back,got that!?"I said looking at him seriusly "Got a deal missy,they are 100% working, you need them?"He said/asked me smiling a bit swerving his silver tail over a bit "I'm gonna free your people with the help of my friends!"I said confidently,then he spit out his pitt cola "ARE YOU NUTS!?THEY ARE NOT EVEN MERFOLK HOW WILL THEY SAVE THE MERFOLK FROM THE MANITEE QUEEN?!"He asked loudly "I have a plan and map of everything in this town!"I said again confidently then swam away.I made it past everone unoticed after leaving the I got to the river bank and put on the necklace after holding my breath under water and went up to the bank "Guys,I am sorry I was wrong,they dont exist."I said then turned over my hair to reveal I did not have gills,my ears were no longer behind my gills,they were normal ears and there were no gills. "Kidding!"I said pulling out the necklaces and walking onto land with legs instead of a tail.I handed a necklace to each of them. "Ok guys remember,we will have gills so d o it in the water so you don't die, all you have to do is ask the nacklace to be a mermaid,but it can only make you a mermaid or human so don't ask to be a dragon or it will shatter.I used 10 sd(sanddollors)to pay for only one so make it count!"I said informing them about the necklaces,they walked in the water and put them on "My legs feel num"Grenda said looking at the necklace "Well that happens when you turn into a mermaid!"I replieded to Grenda "It is only for a second then your neves get use to only a tail instead of two legs."I said smiling "lets make weapons!"I said pulling out my grappling hook,Grenda got some stone and punched it into stone nuckles (like iron nuckles if you get it),And Candy took a stick and a sharp rock,and a little seaweed and made a spear "Lets hope grappling hooks are water proof!"I said sarcasticly, its a stinkin grappling hook!

MABELS QUEST P2

Grenda,Candy,and me swam off to the ocean from the 's tail was a pink red,Candy's was a green blue tail,and mine was a hot pink!We swam off with our we got back to the city we sat down a minute. "Ok we ask for surrender,and if they don't,you know the drill!"I told them "What if we get captured?"Grenda asked "I don't know the prison system,but I will make a plan."I said hinting we go "follow me,we need to get to the throne room unseen."I said swimming slowly then when done talking a bit got there unseen,and when we got there I was in between Grenda and Candy and they opened both doors of the room "SURRENDER OR WE WILL USE FORCE TO SAVE THE MERFOLK OF THE OCEAN!"I yelled in the queens direction not feeling any fear in my bone,heart,or mind. "Mabel?"Mermondo said sitting up with a chain around his neck "Mermondo!I'll save your people!"I said to him seeing the manitee queen stand up hinting to the gaurds not to surrender "Ok time to use this GRAPPLING HOOK!"I said exited to use it again,Grenda held up her fist,and candy held out her spear. "Come on guys!We almost got um' all!"I said as we destroyed the 25th manatee,then the queen tied Mermando's chain to his throne and set down her crown "Just a second guys, Im going to save Mermondo,he can help us!"I wispered to Candy and Grenda avoiding being seen swimming I got to Mermondo I pulled out a bobby pin from my hair and undid his lock "come on me need to back up Grenda and Candy!"I said as Mermondo took off the wedding ring and threw it into one of the underwater got to the girls and I gave mermondo a sharp rock "use it as a dagger."I said to him knocking out a manitee with the grappling we defeated the manitee army,the queen came out with a tridant "What did you do with neputuna?!"Mermando asked the queen of manitees,she did not reply "Wait how did you get those?"He asked "More saving and less questions Mermondo!She could have a plan ready to hach right now!"I replyed.I just kept hitting her with the Grappling hook,Grenda kept punching,Candy stabbed her,and Mermondo did nothing until we made her he stabbed her in the head with his stone dagger and we set the kingdom everyone was told of the news me,Mermondo,and the girls sat at the edge or the castle "Mabel,you are a vary sweet girl,you did all this for me and my people,we will always remember you and your friends,I have a question though."He said looking to me then to the reflection of the sunset over us. "Mermondo,you can ask me anything!" I replyed as Grenda and Candy looked over from the town to held up my hand and held it to his heart(or one of them) "Will you,me my one ond only,for my heart?"He asked while my heart was racing time itself "I I I will Mermondo!I will!"I said as we started to cry (or at least look like it,tears are water and we are under water.) "Mermodo,I am not going to be a mermaid forever,but since I have the necklace I can visit everyday if I liked!"I said trying to stay postitive "Ok,Well we should have a few days without seeing eachother,seeing how damaged the town is."He said "Sure."I when I got home to Ford,he was so suprised he stood there speachless so proud of me to try!

CHAPTER 15: CURE OF MERMAIDS?!

(NOW IN DIPPER'S POINT OF VIEW)

I got a call from Mom saying they moved in,but when done Mabel WALKED into the room looking normal as ever "MABEL!HOW DID YOU BECOME HUMAN AGAIN?!"I asked exited "Woah bro bro!Chill,I don't think it works on other creatures,but to find out,I have two extra cures right here!"She said smiling handing me a necklace "Put it on Dip!"She said cherrfully as I cought on and did as so,I felt num in my ears,my head,and lower body "Holy crab it worked!"Wendy said looking up from giving Ford a ball of yarn,he actually played with it,but then he looked up and cleared his troght "No escaping this one Ford."Mabel said looking coky "I feel dissy though,GET THE TRASH CAN!"I said looking tward the trash feeling like I would puke,but lets skip that part so the kids don't cry shall we?After that I felt the taste of grass in my mouth "I don't like grass anymore,thats good."I said "Mabel?What is in that necklace that makes you human?"I asked remembering I could not move my ears anymore,and had a tail "Well,the pearl is a hollow bead that contains a mixture of deer hair, gremoblin mushrooms,unicorn..hair.. Not this again!And two tespoons of slime of zombie!"Mabel awnsered smiling cheerfully looking twards Skyler "Fine,I will be the deer hair victem,just wach out I may kick or grow vines alover,deer and dryad refelxes."Skyler said Looking scared "I don't want to hurt you guys,throw me into the hole if you need to."She said being sarcastic about the hole "Ok,I will get it,Sky if this hurts know I did not mean to hurt you,and its for a good cause."I said looking to Skyler I pinched out some of the hair,her birthmark glew up like allways when Pines touch it but that was not the only thing that glew,her eyes glew up and she stared to grow vinesaround her feet,I heard a boom and was knocked next thing I knew I was pushed agenst the wall revealing my own birthmark on my head because of a random wind,it stopped quickly after I opened my eyes and she fell down on the ground and started to cry,I noticed a few scaches and bruses,and the necklace broke so I was half deer again. "Im sorry Dipper,I did not mean to hurt you,like I said dryad,deer,and shy reflexes are not a good combination."She said with a sad tone in her voice "Well I can get it on myself you know that right?"I said helping her up,she walked to a corner a bit "Oh...Yeah I did not think of that."She said stopping her cryng and wiping her tears,I noticed a slight limp in her little deer step she made when she backed up "Im fine now,I feel bad for hurting you though,I guess the glowing mark and the 3 relexes do not mix either."She said patting the same leg she stumbled on,Lashana came in hearing noise,and Stan also came in "What is the problem?"Lashana said in her echoy angel voice "Well,we still need the gremoblin shroom,two tablespoons of zombie slime,and unicorn got deer fur,donated by Dipper here!"Mabel said as she held up the fur,it bothered me a bit since it came from me,but it was for a good cause. "I have some Gremoblin mushrooms."She said smiling opening her black cape grabbing one and handing it to Mabel. "Wow!Thanks!"Mabel said as she grabbed it out of her hand kilndly. "I have come to help,so I help as much as I can."Lashana replyed as she put her cape back in nutrual form. "Wendy,come with me,we are gonna get Candy and Grenda to get MORE unicorn hair!"Mabel said looking to Wendy in a confident look,last time she came back with liqid rainbows of some sort and scraches all over. "I know how to get zombie slime."Stan said as he lifted a couch cusion off the couch a tiny bit and revealed a zombie arm "I gave up trying to get rid of that junk after the unicorn hair incident."Stan continued picking it up and putting it on the tabel next to him. "DID SOMEONE SAY UNICORN HAIR?!"Mabel asked like last time,but she was not covered in rainbow liqid or scars like the last time either "Acutally yes,Stan said it."Ford said moving his long new tail back twards him avoiding the people around him "Yeah,I was getting the zombie slime and I said when I stopped cleaning it up,its hopeless getting rid of all of it!"Stan said looking in the chimney,I looked to and saw a zombie leg like he did. "Then we have everything?"Skyler asked looking at her leg and quickly pulling her head up "Yeah!I'll make it then get back to you!"Mabel said grabbing the things off the table.A few hours later she came back with 10 purple drinks "I don't know how they taste,but who will be the taste tester?"Mabel asked putting down the drinks on the counter "I will."Skyler said with a confident walked over and grabbed a drink "I will call Robbie,Pacifica,and Gidion!"Mabel said grabbing the phone on the table she sat the drinks looked at it and walked a second and fell,she used her dryad power or something like that and cought it but she fell on nothing,then it looked closer and she was hurt!I looked at her leg and a small bruse was there on the leg that I thought was hurt before,I was walked into the room and set down a bag she did not have when she left,I would ask but I needed to take care of Skyler "Skyler,whats wrong with your leg?"I said looking down at her and helping her up "Its Broken."She admided as she grabbed the cup and put it back "When did this happen and why did you hide it."I asked seriously as she retracted the vines and the sun set out the window "Well,I was out exploring and I got caught by wolves and they did that,I was just gonna read the blue book!"Skyler said as she extended the vines on that leg to cover the bruse "You can't hide that stuff Skyler you need to tell someone!"I said looking at her starting to frown a bit "Well I can manage with a broken leg, im fine Dip!"Skyler said as she stopped the vines from growing "No you are not!We need to get you to a hospital,how long ago was it?"I said grabbing her arm,she did not see it coming and she had the refelx again.I got knocked out again and saw nothing

(NOW IN SKYLER'S POINT OF VIEW)

I knocked Dipper out again "STAY AWAY FROM ME,I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU AGAIN!"I yelled back and stepped tward the door,Dipper did not get up just like that like last time. "Skyler come here,we know its hard not to hurt people with your power,but we need to help you."Lashana said to me as I slowly clumsy backed tward the door to outside world "I can't,what if I hurt people outside?"I asked reaching for the door nob "Choose one here and be helped,or run away and be hunted for food or trophies?!"Lashana said reasuringly.I opened the door and ran with a limp in my step once off the property I went into the forest and sat on a log not far from the crystal cave I turned into a dryad deertaur thing with water hair for some reson.

(NOW IN BILL CHIPHER'S POINT OF VIEW"

I was still kept out of the shack because of that unicorn hair,and wached the girl run out of the shack and into the forest,I followed and saw a man not far away, I walked up to the girl starting to remember her name "Hi,Its Bill!"I said l said with a problem at hand "What do you want Bill?I still don't trust you after you tricked me."She said,I remembered her name, it was Skyler, that was it! "Nothing bad,I just saw a guy with a gun not far away from this place."I said looking tward the direction,I saw the gun poking out from behind a tree not far "Skyler,I see his gun,run for it kid!"I said pawing her leg a bit trying to get her to follow "1 Your mostlikely tricking me,2who cares if I go,I can't hurt anyone that way,3 my leg is broken!"She said in a normal tone "Kid be quiet and follow me!I am not kidding!"I said getting behind the log and tugging the back of her shirt "Fine I will have to use force!"I said getting infront of her. I changed my form to a blond wolf with black at my paws and a bow mark on my chest,like my cat form.I growled and she shreeked and then sat back down "Nice try Bill,I am not leaving this spot!"She said as she watched me go back to cat form. "I smell deer,and I think a bobcat!"The hunter said not far "Bill,how far away is the man?"She said getting up beliving me this time "Told you!Run!"I said watching the hunter catch ran and I changed to deer form to support her by her side the leg was broken,Until she got cought in a deer trap on the bad leg "umm,What do I do!?"I asked watching leaves fall back into place "Let me go,I got this,hide."She said "but Pinetree we got to move!"I said remembering she was part of them and forgetting her name again "Fine!"I said going into some bushes watching her.

(NOW IN SKYLERS POINT OF VIEW)

I was dangling in pain by my broken leg and saw manly dan walk into the small clearing. "Before you kill me manly dan,I want to tell you who I am."I said watching him point it to my head,next thing I knew,he hit me before I could show him im his friend.

CHAPTER 16:DEAD

I woke up in a place with a pedistal,sky,and LOTS of clouds "AM I DEAD?!"I asked myself outloud feeling not tired like usually "Oh no no no!Your not dead!You are the star,god made your plan to live,but for someone else to take your place!So enjoy your short stay in heven!"A girl with pink hair said smiling after appearing from thin air at the pedistal. "ok?"I said sitting on the clouds waiting for nothing "Your watch is just a bit slow you see!"She said holding out a watch with a tag with my name,and a pink ribbon to act as a necklace. "Ok,so how long is it until im alive again?"I asked looking around the sky world around me "I can not tell you,but don't wind up that watch or you can never come back!"She said as I looked at the gold watch "Ok?"I replyed handing it back laying down and looking at the other clouds.I waited for seconds it seemed like and I was alive again at home in Mabel's bed,I gasped with my eyes closed breathing but I woke up Mabel was over me and smiled "Welcome back from the dead Sky!"She said jumping off the bed and handing me some of the potion that turned people normal,I saw Dipper walk in with two human legs indtead of four deer legs and was carrying the blue book "What spell did you use to bring me back to life?"I asked sitting up and getting the drink "The same spell you used to cure me,but we did not take the damage of it,we asked the suiside guy that lives outside of town,and he took it as a compiment for some reson."Dipper said setting it down "We need to burn that book."I said looking at him as I drank the mixture,it did not taste well but I felt different,and my appititite started to go to onivore more,I started to feel sleepy and then past out on Mabels bed.I woke up again feeling different,I first checked my arms for vines and growing power,then my hair for water,and my ears and legs for deer features,I was human again! I got up not seeing the twins in the top attic room,and looked around to see if Dipper left the blue book,he left it by the door with his backpack and I picked it up,I put it in my saddle bag and head downstairs to see what time it was day light out seeing from the window in the attic,but when I got to the mainfloor,nobody was in the building,so I whent outside and saw nothing but white and the house,was I still dead?Was it a dream in heven the hole time,or is this a dream?I blinked and saw a camp fire appear infront of me,then the book "Get rid of this book and your fate sealed,and keep it and bring shame and pain to your family and others!"A deep voice said from a distance,I did not know yet,then I felt awake but saw a image that was not in real life,I Dipper in the forest,Mabel in the water somewere,Stan purched on a building,Ford in a sandbox(I don't want to know why),Soos in a pottery shop,and wendy behind Dipper in the same image as I felt a nudge and screamed,I was in bed and looked out the window,then opened it and stuck my head out and closed it after done checking if it was that dream,I heard the voice again "Your fate is sealed,no turning back!"It said and Dipper was standing there watching me from the doorway like I was insaine "You ok?You need some water or something?"He said backing away slowly "We gotta burn that book."I said looking out the window "Dat book dooe"Mabel said stepping into the room "Mabel why?!"Dipper said looking behind him "Just came to say that our parents are all moved in and will be here at 12:56 so about a half hour after lunch to bring us to the new house!"Mabel said pushing back her hair from her face and putting it behind her got outside and made a fire and watched it burn in the mostly orange,until it was ash,the fire went blue,witch is the second hottest type of fire known,usally in low amounts like at the roots of the fire,but the whole thing was blue exept for the roots,they were purple,witch is the hottest fire known. "Dipper why is it ALL blue?"I asked grabbing his hand and backing slowly twards the shack "Thats the normal amount of blue fire I get when I burn stuff like that,but a ghost may be haunting this one,I don't know..."He said "WHAT!?"I screamed "Or a dimention being born..."He continued "WHAT?""I screamed again "Or maybe a reaction to the book and the star birth mark being contected.."He said "WHA-"Mabel covered my mouth after hearing the screaming "YOU CHOSE YOUR PATH,YOU ARE FREE TO GO BETWEEN WORLDS BUT USE THIS POWER WISELY FOR YOU MAY ENTER DANGER TO DESROY TIME!"The voice said "Does anyone not hear that voice?!"I said "Sky your going crazy,but the fire did turn blue."Dipper said not beliving me "A GHOST IS RIGHT THERE DON'T YOU SEE HIM?!"I said watching the fire dim and the ghost that only I could see fade away into the air and trees beond sight. "He is gone now,but he was there,why can't peopole beleive me?"I said sitting down on a log "DUDE I THINK I SEE YOUR GHOST!"Dipper said pointing to a flying amulet,it was silver and had green crystals in it,I made out a paridot "A Agust birthstone?The paridot?!"Dipper said as it floated down "TAKE CARE OF IT WELL,DO NOT LET ANYONE HAVE IT,I ADVISE NEVER TAKING IT OFF."The ghost man voice said as the unicorns came in playing rave music "Guys,tell me next time you are gonna do a exersisum,I invited over the unicorns!"Mabel said standing up as I looked away from the amulet in my hands now "Dude ghost guy from the book that is like the gaurdian of the star or something,is this over now,my uhh... sister... wanted to have friends over,and this may or may not blow up the house."I said holding it to my side "Yeah,I have to get back to my place also,or mother is going to be angery,Im late really,I was suppost to do it when the fire atmustfear and book met,however I was late so I saved it till the end,so bye."He said what ever Mabel was doing with the unicorns it sounded like fun but I needed to figure out stuff about what the star is all when I got inside Lashana was in the den talking to Ford I think its time to get some awnsers.

CHAPTER 17:NON HUMAN AGAIN

I was walking to the den and saw Ford and Lashana talking about the book we burned,they said we SHOULD NOT burn it,but we did no turning back,plus all that dirt magic is not worth it,I stayed outside the den but still listining closely making out words they said a bit weirder. "SKY SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENED TO MABEL,GET THE EMERGENCY WATER BUCKET!"Dipper said,when I heard "weird to Mabel" I ran to get the water knowing something was wrong and she needed water,when I got outside,Dipper's leg was acting weird and he had a limp in it "Got the water,were is fishy girl?"I asked looking at Dipper hold is leg,then his ears gone to nothingness but two other ears poped out "oh boy,not this again!"I said checking to see if the growing powers or any of the deer or dryad features were happing to me yet,I made a sprout I guess thats a start "I'll get Mabel to the tub,and you chill for a second,your worming it more than your sist-Mabel"I said remembering I was his sister also. "WAIT!Don't put me in water *cuh cuh*I got the necklace still!"Mabel said holding the ncklace and closing her eyes,her tail got to leg form and she ran over to Dipper while getting use to legs after having a tail for 30 seconds.I walked over ignoring the fact that it was happening to me also,He fanted and then me.I woke up in a different building,I was in a room with some sweaters on one side boring stuff in the middle area,and the side I was on was empty with only a bed,witch I was laying on, the amulet the ghost gave me was not on my neck,but a end table next to the bed i was on,it sat next to a lamp with a note. the note read "You are in our parents new house in our room,also this is Dipper,I think you should feel your arms"Why would I feel my ar-ok vines thats why.I forgot I was running to Dipper and changing into a hybrid thing,I got on my legs use to it and put on my amulet that has powers or something,then I felt weird and heard a scream "AHH MOM MY LEGS ARE NUM AGAIN!"and so were mine,I felt weird and grabbed the door noticing the vines were gone, "Huh?"I mumbled opening it then looking to my legs and they were human,I walked out and saw a room but the stairs were open and the walls were light blue lavender color,and a white rim,the carpet was black and it looked nice,besides a few boxes around.I walked down the stairs into a living room with the same walls and carpet,a door to a back yard, some couches and a tv.I walked over to a kitchen and saw Dipper and Mabel eating breakefast and my parents it looked like "Dipper,are those our parents."I wisper asked Dipper and he nodded a yes,it felt weird not knowing my real parents for 12-13 years.I sat down knowing they may have questions, and I would awnser I saw my necklace glowing "Hay is that suppost to glow?"Dipper asked looking at it strangely "I have no idea,but it stopped glowing after I turned back from a deerdryadtaur, I think it may be doing something, I don't know!"I was about to complament the house,but Dippers fork glow and huvvered,my nacklace was still looked up and saw it "AHHH!WHY IS IT GLOWING AND FLYING?"He moved back in his chair a bit."I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO WE DO?!"I said pressing the paridot crystals in my amulet that were glowing like buttons.I took it off and the fork and amulet stopped glowing,and the fork fell "You gotta learn to controll that thing."Dipper said like it was going to be a commen thing for it to do random things like that ALOT. "Your right,I may hurt someone or worse!"I said looking down at the paridot amulet "I need to keep it on,if it gets lost,bad things could happen,like if someone found it, and used it to do bad things!"Then a glow came from behind me "Dipper whats behind me?Please say its a puppy and not a glowy monster!"I said being sarcastic about the puppy."I don't know what that is, it looks like a portal of some sort?!"Dipper replyed as mom and dad turned around to see it,I did also and a girl with blond hair,blue eyes,a wand case of somesort,a red devil horn headband,a blue short dress,and hearts on her face for walked into the kitchen and just stared "I love her outfit"She wispered to mom"Yes very adveturus!"She wispered girl brushed off dust and a boy came in, he had black hair,a red sweatshirt,and jeans on. "HI!I am Star Butterfly of Mewni!And this is Marco!It looks like you have got yourself a shiny magic necklace,if you are going to practice with it you need a amulet charger!And when I got my charger,I got a amulet charger on adident!So enjoy!"She said handing me a pink charger "Ummm,thanks?"I replyed to it as they walked back trough the portal "What was that all about?"Dipper asked me "I have no idea!"I said as mom set down a plate of pancakes for me "Thank you" I said "Your very Welcome"Mom said smiling.A few days later we just found out that I was the awnswer...but what else was coming?

CHAPTER 18:PORTAL END

A few more days later I got use to being in a home and use to rules again, since I ran away to find my family a few years ago,I kinda got use to freedom.I walked outside to go see Candy and Grenda with Mabel,but my ghost guy was back and outside "hello again ghost man"I said Mabel looking at me "who is the ghost man u keep talking about?!I dont see any ghost man!"Mabel said looking to the open area infront of me were I was stairing.I pulled out the copy of journal number 3 and showed Mabel the rank 9 ghost, it was the kind of ghost that was right there, it said "secret ghost,will only be seen by people it wants to,mostly for destiny and giving items from heven."."OHHHH!Thats whats going on!"Mabel said as she took out her headband to get the grass out of it... dont ask."I forgot to give you the dimentional sisors and amulet charger!"The ghost guy said "Well a random girl out of a portal named "Star Butterfly" and her friend "Marco" gave me a charger, but why do I need sisors to go to different worlds?"I said remembering Star had a pair of sisors that made portals appear."Oh, well the sisors are just to have fun adventures in different worlds, but I warn you some you should not go to...and some will change your race when in it."ghosty said as he handed it to me "I know just what to do!"I said smiling looking at the purple sisors with a blue gem in the middle."Get Dipper, we are going to your favorite place Mabel!"I said as he dissapeared.

(NOW IN DIPPER'S POINT OF VIEW)

I was outside after they told me about everything that happened, then I suggested we made a book about it, they said yes and they told us everything, we are now keeping our own journals, Mabel's is pink and has a guide to things like hair, looks, and stickers. I had a blue book that had facts and guides to things in Gravity Falls like Ford's Skyler had a purple journal about nature, star things, and will soon do adventures with us and write about it thats how my family came closer to solving all the mysterys of Gravity Falls Orgeon.

IN THE NEXT SERIES

Skyler uses the dimensonal sisors to take her siblings to different worlds and the first book,they go to Mabel's "Favorite"Place and almost not make it out alive after dodging candy dogs and angered rainbows.


End file.
